


Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Requests

**Imagine throwing Kimmy the perfect birthday party.**

Kimmy hadn’t had an enjoyable birthday in years. Her last attempt had ended in both familial and romantic drama. This year you were determined to make it perfect. Or as close as you could get it, anyway.

There were colorful decorations, songs Kimmy actually knew, and an open stage for dancing. You’d made sure all of her friends could be there and had Tidus keep her busy so she didn’t suspect anything.

Her face lit up when everyone shouted, “Surprise!” in unison.

“Oh, wow, y/n, did you do this?!”

“With some help. How about a drink?”

“Do you mean a, ‘drink?’“ She asked with an over-exaggerated wink.

“I mean whatever type of drink you want, birthday girl.” 


End file.
